Gennisis
by Bandgeeks16
Summary: The Doctor lands the TARDIS and instantly attracts the attention of Sherlock Holmes. What happens to Sherlock when he encounters the Daleks, The Doctors Daughter, Captain Jack Harkness, and many old and future favorites. But will Sherlock be a help or a hindrance in the face of death? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the majority of the characters used.

The TARDIS engine whooshed as The Doctor landed.  
"So, where are we now?" He asked the box. He stepped outside and popped back in. "London?" He asked the room. "What could possibly be going on here." He paused for a moment and dashed outside to find a strange man at his door. "Who are you." Asked the man.  
"Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes." The man responded.  
"No! Not the Sherlock Holmes?" The Doctor responded. "I love your web site, the science of deduction, brilliant work!"  
"Another one, great." Doctor Watson droned.  
"Now, may I ask, what is this police call box doing here." Sherlock asked. The Doctor was stunned, no one ever asked.  
"Um, you know, I was just wondering the same thing." The Doctor said in response.  
"Mind if I pop a look inside?" Sherlock said knowing The Doctor was lying.  
"Yes, Inspector John Smith from Scotland Yard, best known as The Doctor. I was just checking it out." The Doctor said flashing psychic paper at the man.  
"No, you're not from Scotland Yard. I'm a consulting detective, I have worked every one from Scotland Yard, also everyone from Scotland Yard has a gun that is almost always visible. Also, you ran to open the door witch would tell me that the box is bigger on the inside." Sherlock finished.  
"Blimey I love it when they say that!" The Doctor opened the door for the two men to enter.  
"Sorry about him." John whispered to The Doctor.  
"Impressed Mr. Holmes?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yes, but the one thing I can't figure out is what it is for." Sherlock stated making The Doctor smile.  
"Want to see?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yes." Sherlock responded.  
"Hold on!" The Doctor said starting the engines shaking the TARDIS.

"What the hell is going on?" John yelled at The Doctor. "What is this. Thing?"  
"She's a TARDIS, and here we are!" No one responded. "Well, go on, look outside!" The Doctor said walking to the front of the TARDIS.  
"What is a TARDIS?" John asked. As he heard the door open and Sherlock walking outside. John ran after him with The Doctor.  
"We haven't moved, not an inch." John said in anger.  
"Yes we have John, look over there, that store had hats in the window. And now it has nothing, the store is empty. But how Mr. um, what's your actual name?" Sherlock asked.  
"The Doctor." He said in response to the familiar question.  
"What are you a Doctor of?"  
"The Doctor, just, The Doctor." The Doctor responded looking behind him. "That's new." He said looking over at a giant statue of a Dalek.  
"What is that?" Sherlock asked.  
"Don't you remember? Planets in the sky? Giant metal men?" The Doctor asked.  
"No, I don't." Sherlock responded.  
"Oh, hasn't happened yet. Wibbly wobbly timey-wimey!" The Doctor exclaimed.  
"What was that about?" Sherlock asked fallowing the strange man towards the monument.  
"It's the best way to explain time. Time, is like a big ball of... Wibbly wobbly... Timey-wimey... Stuff." He said naturally. Sherlock for once was silent and John was looking for something that makes sense.  
"Where are we?" John asked  
"London, a week in your future. And don't worry, you're out of town right now." The Doctor stopped and turned around. "And by the way, no one will notice you. I've rigged up a perception filter so that we can see each other, but we cannot be seen by anyone else because I'm out of town as well. Well was." The Doctor turned around.  
"But really, who are you?" John asked.  
"I'm The Doctor! The. Doctor. Nothing else!" The Doctor responded annoyed by the two men. They got to the immense monument and The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver.  
"What the hell is that thing." John asked. The Doctor checked the readings.  
"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. It can't be. Half Time Lord." The Doctor was frantic.  
"Hi Dad." Said a voice from behind.  
"Oh no, no, no." The Doctor said heard the voice, and was stunned.

_A/N: Read the rest before you go!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha- how? Aren't you dea- oh yes! Delayed regeneration! I knew it!" The Doctor embraced his blond daughter. "But how'd you get here?"  
"Captain Harkness. He's got this time travel watch thing." The Doctor ran to Jack before she finished.  
"Sherlock, how is this possible?" John asked.  
"I don't know, I hate this." Sherlock fallowed The Doctor to the strange man. "You're amarican, an impossible age though, 150 years old. How?" Sherlock asked.  
"I can't die." Jack responded.  
"Any more of you I should know of?" John yelled as a door opened on the side of the monument.  
"Yes." The Doctor answered. "Allons-y!"  
"What?" John asked.  
"It's French, it means let's go." The Doctor explained and stopped at the sight of the Daleks.  
"You are The Doctor! You are the enemy of the Daleks! You will be exterminated!" Exclaimed the metal alien.  
"Courir" Sherlock yelled.  
"You're good!" The Doctor yelled as the Daleks shot at them.  
"Halt! We mustn't attract attention! The victory of the Dalek empire depends on it!" The aliens moved back into the massive monument.

"Oh love the running!" The Doctor exclaimed chuckling closing the door to the TARDIS.  
"So captain over there can't die, your daughter can't die, Sherlock can't die. Any one else here unable to die?" John asked.  
"Hello!" The Doctor said raising his hand, John threw his hands up. "My question is, what are the Daleks up to this time?" He paused and looked over at his daughter and smiled and embraced her again.

_A/N: Please review, fallow and favorite this story, there is much more to come!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Review or you will be exterminated!_

"What would the Daleks want on such a primitive planet? No offense." The Doctor asked walking around the middle of The TARDIS. "Think, people think!" He exclaimed to the people.  
"Maybe they want-" John started but was cut off by The Doctor.  
"Of course, they need me!" The Doctor yelled out.  
"Glad you're so important to them. Why exactly are you the enemy of those things?" John asked.  
"He killed off their entire race and thought them all to be dead." Sherlock observed  
"How do you know that?" John asked with caution.  
"Simply by the look on my face. Especially when I saw the the giant one in, to you a shooting scene. The only reason you can see it is because you have a perception filter on allowing you to see the monument." The Doctor answered. "I knew there was a large perception filter in this area, that is why we had to have a perception filter."  
"How did you know?" John asked walking up to The Doctor in attempt to be intimidating.  
"The TARDIS picked up a very large perception filter, an illegal one. Figured it was worth checking out." The Doctor said walking away from John and leaving the TARDIS and every one else followed.  
"So what now?" Jenny asked.  
"We get in there." The Doctor responded.  
"Are you crazy? They'll kill us all!" John responded.  
"John, be quiet." Sherlock ordered.  
They got to the door they where shot at from. "So what now Mr. Important? How are we getting in, knocking?" John asked sharply.  
"Yup!" The Doctor responded and knocked on the door. The door opened and to the shock of Sherlock and John a dead man welcomed them.

"Is any one there?" Moriarty asked.  
"You should never request a human to reveal themselves! You are incapable of extermination! Anyone who attempts to infiltrate the great Dalek must be exterminated!" The blue alien piped.  
The Doctor put a finger over his lips and slipped into the hall one by one. And ran down the thin tunnel. They went through a doorway into a room lit in red.  
"The main room is always red." The Doctor complained. "Why's it always coloured?" The room changed to blue and the Doctor smiled.  
"That's more like it." Sherlock replied to the room.  
"So we have three psychopaths finally!" Jenny exclaimed.  
"No, he's just a high functioning sociopath." The Doctor corrected.  
"Yes! Finally! Some one understands the difference!" Sherlock said jumping in joy.  
"Shut up everyone, the perception filter only works if we're quiet." Jack explained.  
"It wore off as soon as we entered this factory, I think it's a factory, but what for?" The Doctor thought out loud. Suddenly an alarm blared, "That's us, allons-y!" They ran around to the next door and left for the TARDIS


	4. Chapter 4

"There where two Time Lords!?" The blue Dalek asked.  
"According to the inferior human's DNA scanner in the main chamber!" The angry red Dalek responded moving toward the blue.  
"But it is impossible! The Doctor is the only Time Lord left!" The blue raged, rolling toward the screen with the DNA readings. "But the readings do not lie, two of the intruders had two hearts!"  
"We must capture a Time Lord to complete our mission, we must try to capture the other Time Lord! It is the only female! We will capture her and use her to complete the mission!" Red ordered the four other Daleks.  
"Send out the inferior human, we mustn't be exposed!" Red said opening a door allowing Moriarty to enter the room. "You mustn't meet The Doctor, he will foresee our plan! Tell the three humans that we have The Doctor and will kill him unless they surrender the female!"  
"Of course, it will be easy." Moriarty said leaving the room.

Moriarty pulled his scramble phone out of his pocket and dialed the number the Daleks had given him. Knowing that calling that number would only be noticed by Sherlock.  
"Hello Sherlock, I'm afraid I'm going to be doing all the talking. You are going to do as I say, and it is one simple thing, go outside and walk ten steps and pick up the bag and put the chip in the girls hand." And he hung up and stood waiting until Jenny showed up. "Ah Sherlock, always so obedient."


	5. Four in one

"Ok! So, they need me for a genesis capsule." The Doctor said walking around the TARDIS.  
"What is a genesis capsule?" Sherlock asked sitting deep in thought.  
"A prison ship made by the Time Lords." The Doctor responded stopping to look at one of the readings.  
"Time Lords? What are they?" John asked.  
"Their my people, they lived on the beautiful planet of Galifrey." The Doctor responded remembering the beauty.  
"Lived? What happened to them?" Sherlock asked leaving his thoughts.  
"A great time war, I am the last Time Lord. Well, unless you count Jenny, she's only half Time Lord." The Doctor said wanting to leave the topic checking the reading in the TARDIS console. He looked up, "No, no, no, no, no!"  
"What is it Doctor?" Jack asked.  
"They need a Time Lord's DNA, just a little bit of it. Jenny has enough DNA. They have her. Now." He paused, "Now they don't need me. They won't be hunting me."  
"So we're safe?" John asked.  
"No. We are very not safe. Very very not safe."  
"They aren't hunting you though!" John shouted.  
"They have my daughter!" He yelled back. John stopped then slammed his fist on the console. Then the TARDIS engines whined and whirred as a blue box. And The Doctor walked out of the box.  
"Oi!" The younger Doctor exclaimed.  
"You pulled the wibbly-wobbly leaver too far back. So here's something I need. You should have Rose and your copy on board." The eleventh said.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Get them off."  
"Rose, me, out here!"  
"Oh. Get the TARDIS out of the TARDIS!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Park it outside!" The younger left and walked back in the TARDIS. "We should be getting another right about now." And on cue another TARDIS with another Doctor and another Rose. "Nine, out of the TARDIS!" The third TARDIS disappeared.  
"This should be-." Eleven was interrupted by a fourth TARDIS appearing.  
"It's the timey-wimey leaver that gets you here guys." A twelfth Doctor said walking in.


	6. Old Friends Return

"Now we some things to do." Twelve said.  
"Yeah, getting out of here before the TARDIS explodes because of a paradox."' Nine said, looking around at the others. The TARDIS rumbled and everyone ran outside. "Guess we have to stay each of our TARDIS'." Nine said.  
"We have to make a plan, here's what I know. First, the Daleks have," Eleven paused, "someone special. They need their DNA, but to get enough they will have to kill her."  
"Doctor!" Yelled a figure and Eleven turned towards them.  
"Pond. No, no, no, no, no!" But he realized it was too late. Then another redhead tapped the human Tenth Doctor on the shoulder and he spun around to see a nightmare, Donna Noble.  
"You are in trouble." She slapped him. "Oh, and who are these? My replacements? Badass, Bow tie, and creepy face? Oh, and another ginger?"  
"Oh, um, hello. Uh, thanks for taking my place." The real Tenth Doctor said.  
"Wha-, how? There's two of you?"  
"Yeah, so how do you know me, I whipped your memory of me."  
"My dad and I saw the TARDIS and it all came back. Wait I remember that now, I was here for this."  
"Yeah, you where. But there's only one of you?" Eleven pointed out. "So what happened to her?" He looked over at Ten. "Get her out here"  
"Hold it, why would he not want me here?" She looked at the other three Doctors and stopped at Nine.

"Don't look at me, this is my first time." He put up his hands.  
"We cant say, Donna. It would make the future harder to bare, or worse, cause a paradox." The Twelfth Doctor explained and looked around, "You could create another paradox."  
"O.K., so the plan, you know, so we don't die?" John asked.  
"On second thought, keep her inside."  
"We will work on it alone, it's a Doctor plan. You will have to play along by ear." The Eleventh Doctor said, directing John towards the TARDIS and shoving him in and locking the doors. "Everyone but Sherlock." he ordered and they all went into the same TARDIS. "So, Sherlock. How do you feel about killing others?"

_Yeah, I went there. Please review if you like it!_


	7. Here to Help

"O.K., I like that plan." The Doctor agreed with himself.

"Let's go, Remember to use the unified TARDIS radio." Ten said.

The Eleventh Doctor walked into his TARDIS. "OK, exactly who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor." The Doctor put the TARDIS in flight.

"Just, The Doctor." He stopped and straightened his bow tie, "And, I'm here to help." The Doctors came in on the radio. "Roll call." Eleven called.

"Fantastic!"

"Allons-y!"

"Geronimo!" Then radio silence. "Twelve?"

"Kidneys!" He paused, "I must rethink that one."

"OK, Doctor, what are you really?" Sherlock asked The Doctor bet over looking at readings on one.

"Sherlock, its better that You don't know."

"I would have thought that the amazing Sherlock Holmes would have figured out that I'm an alien with a time machine, I'm 1422 years old, and I locked my entire planet in time." He looked up from the console to the dropped jaws of nine faces.

"Oh, you're still on board, and Rory The Roman!"

"I did what!" Nine and Ten called on the radio.

"That is in your future, ten, but you won't be able to remember after." Twelve told.

"OK, coming up on the Daleks. I'm going in." Eleven called

"We're doing what!" Donna shouted.

"Doctor, your fez." Amy handed him a fez and he placed it on his head and straightened his bow tie.

"We are The Doctor, here to help!"


End file.
